<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moring Delusion by Marichatstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813610">Moring Delusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatstan/pseuds/Marichatstan'>Marichatstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Freeform, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatstan/pseuds/Marichatstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short lukanette fluff piece :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L - Relationship, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moring Delusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I know, I know, It's been forever.  I can explain,,, Since school started back up my mental-health plummeted to new lows I didn't even know. I haven't been doing so hot. So I'm sorry for the wait on my last story. Here is a fluff piece I found in my diary from who knows how long ago. I hope you enjoy it! I love writing and I love miraculous I'll try and post more often even if it's small.</p>
<p>Especially in these trying times, it is very important to take care of yourself mentally and physically I'm learning that the hard way. </p>
<p>Thanks for all the support on chapter one!</p>
<p>And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell.<br/>Keep reading!</p>
<p>xoxo Marichatstan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka woke up to a plethora of tiny kisses being sprinkled upon his bare neck. At the strange feeling, he opened his eyes to a pink room. This could only mean 1 thing...He was in Marinette's room and she was kissing him. Suddenly he was able to recall the events of last night, Talking, Playing videogames had somehow turned into accidentally cuddling in Marinettes' bed.<br/>"Uh, Mari?"<br/>He could feel the vibrations of her groan tingling on the side of his neck.<br/>"Marinette"<br/>He hated to stop her but he had a feeling she wasn't exactly conscious of what she was doing and he certainly didn't want to take advantage of her. Her kisses stopped around his jawline before Mariettne froze realizing what she'd been doing. Marinette jumped back and scooted to the corner of her bed. Luka jolted up. Both equally flustered and excited with beat red faces they stared into each other taking in the other's morning look. Their thoughts almost mirroring each other.</p>
<p>'i wanna wake up to this, to her."<br/>"I wanna wake up him, his warmth I want him to stay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>